theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Logan
Stephen "Storm" Logan Jr. was a fictional character on the daytime soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. He was last portrayed by William deVry from 2006-2008, then a guest appearance in 2012. Storylines Storm Logan is the eldest child of Stephen and Beth Logan and the older brother of Brooke, Donna, and Katie Logan. Storm and his family lived in the San Fernando Valley. His anger towards his father when he abandoned the family earned him the nickname "Storm." Being sometimes overly protective of his sisters, he was upset when Brooke wanted to help out Dave Reed with a sting operation and when his mom, Beth, pursued a relationship with her college sweetheart, Eric Forrester. He was pleased when in 1990, his high school friend and sweetheart, Taylor Hayes, arrived in Los Angeles. Storm and Taylor briefly reignited their relationship and even became engaged, but Taylor called off their engagement when she began developing feelings for Ridge Forrester. Storm, along with Donna, left Los Angeles for San Francisco where he practiced law and occasionally returned for family events. Storm returned in 2006 at Ridge's request to defend Taylor, who was on trial for Darla Forrester's death. The following year, he was hired by Nick Marone to be Forrester Creations' legal staff when Nick and his mom, Jackie Marone, took over Forrester. He retained his position at Forrester Creations when Eric and Stephanie Forrester regained control of their company and seemed happy to be reunited with all three of his sisters. In 2007, Storm represented Brooke at a hearing when she lost custody of his niece and nephew, Hope Logan and R.J. Forrester. Brooke was scared to tell her brother that she was attacked at her house and raped by a man named Andy Johnson that Stephanie had hired to distract Brooke. Donna eventually called Stephen to return to Los Angeles to help out through Brooke's downfall. Storm was resentful of his dad's sudden return and placing himself back into the lives of his sisters. Later that year, after a fashion show at Forrester Creations, Stephanie was suddenly shot by an unknown person. The police arrested Stephen for the shooting, but Brooke and Katie were shocked when Storm revealed he was the shooter and framed his father for it. He admitted that he shot Stephanie due to the way she had treated Brooke throughout the years and her involvement in Brooke's rape and admitted to framing their father for the crime because of his abandonment when they were kids. When Stephanie eventually found out that Storm was the shooter, Brooke and Katie convinced her to not say anything as Storm was getting psychiatric treatment for his issues. Stephanie caved in and agreed to not say anything unless Donna calls off her affair with Eric. In 2008, Storm took an interest in newly hired Ashley Abbott after Brooke fixed them up on a date. However, Ridge Forrester was against the idea of having his ex-fiancée paired up with the man that shot his mom. Storm was heartbroken when Ashley broke off their relationship after she had found out about Storm's crime. He went to Ashley's house to convince her that he was a changed person and suddenly brought out the same gun he shot Stephanie with. Katie, who had went to see Ashley, peeked through the windows and saw Storm showing Ashley the gun. Misunderstanding the situation, Katie bursts in and fought with Storm for the gun, accidentally getting shot in the process. When Bridget Forrester told the rest of her family that Katie would die without a heart transplant, a guilty Storm went into another hospital room and shot himself so he could give Katie his heart. In April 2019, it was revealed that Storm has a daughter named Flo Fulton that nobody ever knew about. Flo's mother Shauna Fulton never searched for Flo's father, but a DNA Test match came back with the late Stephen "Storm" Logan Jr., it matched Flo's DNA and confirmed that he is in fact her biological father. Vision of Storm Logan Storm was then seen in 2012, after Katie gave birth to his nephew, Will, Katie has a near-death experience, whereas a vision of Storm appears. Katie sees the vision, and is ready to join him and their mother in heaven, but Storm says that it's not her time yet, and that Bill and Will need her, with the vision fading away. Category:Logan family Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Taylor Hayes's romantic relationships Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters